


The Stars Move Still - cover art for BeautifulFiction

by SherlocksScarf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksScarf/pseuds/SherlocksScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover artwork for BeautifulFiction's fascinating Sherlock AU, The Stars Move Still. </p><p>Hint: everybody has a dark side; Sherlock's is just a bit more obvious now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Move Still - cover art for BeautifulFiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stars Move Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578307) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



 

[ ](http://sherlocksscarf.deviantart.com/#/d5u2l1r)

 

I'm still reading this amazing story, but the image of a Sherlock-Moriarty chimera caused by magical possession was too compelling - I had to go ahead and create this cover. Keep looking until you see it.

If you haven't read [BeautifulFiction](../users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction)'s work yet, go now - you won't be disappointed. Such a talented writer!


End file.
